drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Steered Straight
Steered Straight ' is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of ''Drake & Josh. It aired on March 11, 2007. Plot Drake persuades Josh into using a fake ID (Drake's is Jefferson Steelflex, Josh's is Alvin Yakatori) so that they can enter a nightclub in The Reptile Room in San Diego to listen to Josh's favorite band, the Hailstones (parody of the Rolling Stones). However they are caught by the police. Although, they would not be arrested and going to jail, instead of Audrey and Walter grounding Drake and Josh, the police had suggested that the two would go through a 'Steered Straight' program which teaches what it is like in prison. However, the plan eventually backfires when the officer who is driving them to jail is interrupted by a criminal who hijacks the car. So Drake and Josh try to act like real criminals by using their fake ID names and lure them to their house where they scare them into leaving. Quotes '''Josh: You'd be a superfluous. Blaise: (looks at Josh) Drake: A superfluous? Josh: It's on my word-a-day calendar. (looks at Blaise) THAT I STOLE! Josh: LET'S GO, OLD GUY WE DON'T KNOW!! Trivia *The restaurant that Josh, Drake, Audrey, and Megan go to at the end of the episode is called B.F. Wangs, which is a parody of the Chinese chain P.F. Chang's. *G-Corn is an allusion to Jennifer Lopez's nickname, J-Lo. *The club the boys try to go into at the beginning of the episode is called "The Reptile Room", a reference to the Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events book, "The Reptile Room", Book 2 in the series. It could also allude to the infamous Viper Room, where River Phoenix died of a cocaine overdose. *B.F. Wangs was also mentioned in iCarly and Victorious. *Drake and Josh being threatened with jail wasn't entirely fair. Although the fake IDs from this episode and the ticket from Driver's License were pretty bad, the counterfeit grills from The Gary Grill weren't their fault (they didn't know they were counterfeit). The burning down of their neighbor's treehouse from Tree House was an accident. *Back Three years ago Audrey and Walter grounded Drake for disobey them as well took the Dune Buggy out with his absent minded friend Trevor who was also grounded by his own parents from Dune Buggy. Josh would told the cops that Drake's problems was one time he got detained at the Rock Shock concert with his former bandmates Scottie, Rina and Paul for counterfeited tickets from Grammy but it's wasn't mentioned by Josh. *The last time Josh had fake blood all over his face was in The Great Doheny, after he participated in a magic trick. *This is the second time Drake and Josh end up in a room filled with criminals (the first time was on "Drake and Josh Go Hollywood"). *Walter seems to have been ordering a pizza when he appeared in the house before he was attacked by Drake and Josh. *One of the criminals jumped into one of the other's arms when Drake "bites off" Josh's finger. *This episode is a parody of Scared Straight. *On February 3, 2014, TeenNick broadcast this episode three times in two hours. *This episode was seen on the Henry Danger episode, "Space Invaders: Part 1." Goofs *Megan informs her parents of the "speeding ticket" Josh got in Driver's License. However, the ticket was for running a stop sign, not for speeding. Although she could've been referring to another ticket. *It is shown that Josh likes churros. Audrey refers to them as "fried Mexican pastries." Although Mexican people speak Spanish, churros actually originate from Spain. *When Blaise pulled Drake through the window, the door was closed, but when Blaise was going to scope out the downstairs, the door was already cracked open. *The police car should have had a protected cage between the officer and the criminal(s). *Although realism was not intended for this episode, there are several inconsistencies that are highly unrealistic with how the criminal was able to steal the car so easily; first off, the officer shouldn't have left the keys in the car; second-off, there should be both a radio and a GPS in the car so as to expose any criminals or other unauthorized personell who use it. The police officer wasn't shown to be injured, and he should have been able to report his car missing, third-off, the police officer should've lock the police car doors to prevent a criminal breaking in. *During the fake fight" with Drake and Josh, one of the criminals says that Drake ate Josh's finger, but Drake spits the finger out. *There are closed caption errors in this episode. *While Drake and Josh are being handcuffed and dragged out of the house, the officer asks what are in Walter's breasts to which he replies "grapefruits", during this scene you can notice Audrey trying very hard not to laugh *At the end of the episode Drake and Josh finally remember that they locked Walter in the closet Audrey appears very shocked while Megan and the boys appear really cool about it, Audrey is surprised at this and facepalms but making no indication she was going to go get Walter *In this episode, the police officers asked Walter if he was the Weatherman on Channel Two. However six episodes previously in I Love Sushi, another police officer asks if Walter was the Weatherman on Channel Seven. Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Trivia